


The Exchange

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle, the princess of Avonlea is kidnapped by a group of slave traders. Her virtue is auctioned off to the highest bidder. She believes her fate is already sealed when a mysterious man wins her, but things aren't always what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Exchange

A/AN: This randomly popped in my head today, and I have no idea where it's going to go. Prompts are welcome!

Belle was the princess of Avonlea. Her life had consisted of royal balls and lavish tailored gowns until she was abducted. She'd been gathering flowers in the woods when the bandits had put a bag over her head and bound her wrists with twine. They'd shoved her on a boat with many other crying girls. Belle thought she was going to die until she was forced off the ship several days later. They'd stripped away her royal garb and placed revealing linens on her. They'd masked her face with too much rogue, and she found herself standing on an auction block about to sold off like livestock. She held her head high, refusing to show any sign of fear. She refused to cry in front of these vermin. She wouldn't allow them to detect any weakness in her, though her virtue was about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Her gut roiled when she heard the auctioneer's cry.

"Chestnut hair and blue eyed virgin for bid! One hundred and fifteen pounds! Let's start the bid at seven hundred," the man on the platform cried.

"Seven hundred!" a middle aged Lord hollered.

"Eight hundred!" a man several rolls back yelled.

"Nine hundred!"

"One thousand!"

"two thousand!"

Her price continued to increase, and she prayed dearly for someone who'd be exceptionally kind to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart began to race. She was afraid to look upon the men who cared nothing for her, simply the pleasure she could bring them.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand!" one bidder resounded over all the others. The lower bidders cursed and hooted in displeasure as her new owner stepped forward. He sported a crooked nose and a silvery mane. In the middle of his chest was a royal crest she'd never seen before. He was slightly attractive but it mattered little about his looks. How he was going to treat her when they were alone was all she could manage to think of.

"Congratulations! You win!" the auctioneer announced. A group of men placed a leather collar around her neck, linked to a leash. The men led her off the stage before handing the leash to her new master. She felt like throwing up as the man with an unreadable expression on his face led her away from the thirsty men. When they were far enough away from the crowd, he unfastened the collar, gently wrapping a warm cloak around her shivering frame.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned, daring a glance into his deep sable eyes which reminded her of warm whiskey.

"My reasons are my own. Are you able to ride?" he inquired, gesturing towards his horse.

"Yes," she nodded apprehensively. He took her hand and helped her onto his steed. Her breath hitched in her throat as he climbed on behind her. The feeling of him pressed against her backside made her stomach flip flop. No conversation was initiated between them as they rode on into the night. She was startled when they came upon a large castle settled deep within the mountains.

"Is this where you live?" she inquired abruptly.

"Yes, this is my castle," he replied, dismounting the stallion. She felt more steady when her feet touched the ground. The castle was far more expansive than the one she'd resided in back in Avonlea. She observed him as he led his horse to the stables. It made her nervous to think they were in the middle of nowhere. He soon returned. She shuddered as he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her inside his extravagant estate.

"Where are your servants?" she asked when she saw no sign of anyone else.

"This castle doesn't need servants. It's not your typical dwelling," he remarked abstrusely.

"What are you going to do with me? You won me fair and square, and I promise to be obedient. Please just be patient with me because I'm inexperienced. You could teach me how to pleasure you, and I'm-" she blurted out uncharacteristically.

He placed a nimble digit to her lips to silence her. "I didn't buy you to become my slave, but my wife. You don't have to worry about me forcing myself upon you. You'll be provided with your own room and with as much space as you need. My only request is that you take your meals with me daily," he returned, catching her off guard.

"Let me get this straight, you came to the slave market, seeking a wife?" she remarked dumbfounded.

"No, I stumbled upon the sale as I was passing through the district. I'd just returned from a quest and was headed home when I heard the commotion. The moment I gazed upon you, I knew I had to spare you," he explained.

"Why a wife, and why me?" she countered.

"Because I'm growing older, and I desire companionship and children, eventually," he disclosed.

"When shall we wed-" she paused, pining for his name.

"When we become better acquainted. My name is, Rumpelstiltskin, and yours?" he probed.

"My name is Belle," she answered, attempting to make sense of this peculiar scenario.

"What a lovely name," he smiled infectiously, grasping her hand gently in his own as he pressed a tender kiss along the underside of her wrist. She blushed prettily at the intimate gesture. The moment was severed as she thought of her own kingdom. Did her people presume her dead, or were they still searching for her? How was she to broach the subject to him? Technically she wasn't his property, but he'd won her fair and square. The outcome was far better than she could have hoped for, but she had no idea where to go from there. Her life was in his hands now. She only hoped he was compassionate enough to see her dilemma and would want to help her. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exchange: Part One

A/AN: A big thanks to those of you who have tuned in so far! I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Belle wasn't sure of what to make of her new master. He'd requested they take their meals together, but he was usually nowhere to be found, and she often found herself dining alone. The castle was another matter all together. It was enchanted and granted her with anything she desired. If she was craving plum pie, then it would magically appear before her. Rumpelstiltskin had a peculiar habit of locking himself away in his study.

One day she'd had quite enough of his evading and decided to confront him. She pounded heavily on the oaken door of his chamber. He opened the door halfway, perplexed to see her standing there looking cross at him. "What is it, Belle?" he inquired apprehensively.

She folded her arms loosely under her breast as she spoke. "When you so kindly bought me from that auction, you told me you wished to become better acquainted and that you wanted me to become your wife. I've only saw you at a handful of meals, and you're always in a hurry to leave. How are we ever going to become better acquainted if you keep ignoring me?" she asked.

He attempted to speak but found the words dying on his lips like simmering embers. He held up his index finger to halt her as he tried to formulate the words which wouldn't come. "I think you're nervous. Am I right?" she probed, shooting him an analytical glance.

"It's been quite a few years since I've had any semblance of companionship, so yes, you're right," he sighed, hanging his head shamefully.

"It's all right, Rumple. May I call you Rumple? Your name is quite a mouthful," she chortled, averting her gaze demurely.

"Of course. I like it," he smiled, feeling more at ease with his new companion.

"How about tonight then? Will you have dinner with me, Rumple?" she proposed invitingly.

"I'd be obliged, milady," he accepted, taking her hand and kissing it gentlemanly.

Her cheeks flushed a tinge of pink, causing his smile to widen. "How about we have dinner later? I have something I'd like to show you first," he told her as he opened the door, leading her inside his study. She glanced around inquisitively at the wide array of tomes lining the shelves.

"Wow...You have so many books. Have you read them all?" she inquired, marveling at his vast collection.

"I have and some more than once," he answered, fixing his gaze on her. "Do you like to read?" he inquired.

"Yes, reading is my favorite past time," she illuminated

"Then you must derive from a wealthy family since peasant women aren't provided with an education. Where do you hail from?" he quizzed.

"Avonlea. My father is a merchant," she illuminated, concealing the part of being a princess to herself.

"I see. Are you schooled in anything else?" he continued, plucking a book off the shelf. It was a green leather bound tome with golden calligraphy scrawled across the front.

"Linguistics, math, history, and a bit of science," she responded as he placed the book in her hands. She blinked in awe as she read the title, "Her Handsome Hero" across the cover.

"How did you know? This is my favorite book and one my mother gave me before she died!" she exclaimed, clutching it to her chest.

"It was merely a coincidence," he shrugged, but she wasn't buying it.

"Who are you truly, Rumpelstiltskin? Your castle is enchanted, and you're wealthier than most nobles. You gift me with a book which played a significant role in my childhood, and you act like it's all merely a coincidence. I'm not buying it," she confronted him.

He sighed, casting his gaze to the flagstone. "You're right. I'm not like mere mortals. You've probably heard of me among your prophecies and legends. I'm the great and powerful sorcerer known as the Light One," he disclosed. Her book clattered to the floor as she took a step back.

"How can this be? You're a fictional being no one's seen in centuries. At least that's what I've heard," she said, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"The Light One reveals himself to only those who will serve a purpose in his cause," he told her.

"And what is my purpose?" she asked, furrowing a brow.

"To become my wife of course," he stated. Her stomach began to flip flop funnily as he drew closer to her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Belle. I'm never going to hurt you, I promise," he assured her as he seized her wrist, placing a delicate kiss on the underside of it. Her heart beat a tattoo against her chest from the intimate gesture.

"What were you going to show me?" she inquired, slicing through the nervous tension between them. He pulled her forward, finding it impossible to let go of her.

"Come this way," he said, leading her out onto a balcony. She glanced down at her feet, realizing they were standing on an ornate rug. The sun was already beginning to set, bathing the skies in a spectrum of color.

"The view is quite lovely from up here," she commented, unaware they'd risen a few feet in the air.

"You should sit down," he said, sitting on the rug, crossing his legs comfortably.

"What do you-" she gasped, glancing down, realizing they'd already risen high into the air. She grabbed his arm, and he pulled her down securely beside him.

"Are you bloody mad!?" she cursed, clinging on to him for dear life. She buried her head in his nape as they flew higher and higher.

"Haven't you ever been on a magic carpet before?" he asked innocently.

"What do you think!?" she snapped, glaring daggers at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to be intimidating. He tucked an errant curl behind her ear as he gazed into her brilliant azure irises. Her heartbeat increased from his close proximity. She'd never been this close to a man before.

"Where, where did you get it?" she stammered, becoming mesmerized by his deep sable depths.

"A man from Agrabah gifted it to me after I helped him defeat a lunatic sorcerer who was hell bent on becoming the new sultan," he answered.

"What was the sorcerer's name?" she probed, yearning to hear more of his fascinating tale.

"His name was Jafar. He was once the sultan's royal adviser. He even assassinated the sultan so he could marry his beautiful daughter and gain unlimited power," he continued.

"Did he succeed?" she pressed, intrigue flickering across her gaze. An entrancing tale always grabbed Belle's attention, and Rumpelstiltskin's story was mesmerizing.

"No, we defeated him. Princess Jasmine is now the sultana, and Agrabah is thriving under her new reign," he expounded.

"What ever happened to the man who gave you the carpet? Surely he had a bigger part to play in all of this than simply handing over something which must have been priceless to him," she wondered aloud.

"He's fairing just fine ruling by the sultana's side," he reassured her.

"So they were in love?" she quizzed, giving him a half lidded gaze.

"Yes, very much so," he said softly, admiring how lovely she looked shrouded in twilight. The sun had nearly set, and the stars had already began to appear, scattered across the horizon.

"It's so beautiful out tonight," she sighed, admiring the expansive sky stretched out before them.

"Yes, the most gorgeous sight I've ever beheld," he added, glancing at her. She flushed deeply, realizing he wasn't referencing the scenery.

"I still won't forgive you for bringing me up so high," she teased, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Oh...And what would it take for you to forgive me, milady?" he grinned, etching closer to her lips.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Rumpelstiltskin," she beamed, closing the distance between them. He deepened the kiss, cradling the back of her head with his hand gently. A look of wonder flickered across her gaze as she broke the kiss.

"I forgive you," she said, leaning her forehead against his as they soared through the air.

"I'm grateful," he returned, taking her hand and kissing the underside of her wrist. Her mind flashed back to the day she'd been captured and the feeling of terror which seized her. She'd been afraid of dying, or worse, falling into the hands of a sadistic predator. But here she was, flying on a magic carpet with a fabled sorcerer who'd treated her with nothing but kindness since they'd met. She averted her gaze, lightly stroking the tassels on the edge of the carpet.

"We should head back," he spoke, breaking the spell.

"Can we do this again sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"Next time, we'll go out and see the world," he assured her, kissing her brow affectionately.

"I'll hold you to that," she sighed, closing her eyes, hoping she never awoke from this pleasant dream.

A/AN: Please feel free to leave prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

The Exchange: Part Three

A/AN: I've decided to update another neglected story. Enjoy the newest update, Dearies!

As time passed, Belle agreed to Rumplestiltskin's proposal, and they wed. She began to lose track of time as she and Rumpelstiltskin ventured to unknown places. He took her to Agrabah where she met the couple who'd gifted him with the magical carpet. They immersed themselves within the culture and spent much time with the royals, learning of their fascinating ways of life. The days bled into weeks and eventually years as he showed her the great city of Camelot and a nonsensical place called Wonderland. Life was so perfect, and it felt like a dream, but things turned peculiar as her thoughts of her past resurfaced. She'd spent so many years navigating through the realms that she hadn't truly noticed her lack of aging or the way time didn't seem to be a constraint for her any more.

As they sat atop a high ledge, overlooking a vast cerulean ocean below, the cogs within her mind began to turn. "Rumple, how long exactly have we been traveling?" she inquired, casting him an analytical glance.

"Time? What does it matter? Are you not enjoying yourself? You claimed it was your dream to see the world," he countered, his tone growing slightly defensive.

"I'd like to return home. Traveling with you has been filled with nothing but bliss, but I want to see our castle again," she replied. His countenance grew dark as he gazed at her sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. If we return home, the clock will speed up, and you'll become dust," Rumpelstiltskin supplied. Her blood froze in her veins as she gazed quizzically at him.

"Is that why I haven't aged? The realms you've whisked me away to kept me youthful, correct? Time ran differently in each of them. Is that how you've managed to keep from aging so rapidly!?" she demanded, feeling the oxygen thicken in her lungs.

He grabbed her hand, attempting to steady her. "The night I purchased you at the auction, I told you I had recently returned from a quest. I had been journeying through the realms just as we have. Each time I leave the Enchanted Forest and return, I age for as long as I've been gone. Truthfully, I'm not sure how long we've been away, but if we go back, I could lose you and I'm afraid that's a risk I'm not willing to take," he revealed, rubbing soothing circles along the underside of her wrist.

She ripped her hand away from him. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Rumple!? You deceived me!" She seethed as angry hot tears cascaded down her cheeks.

He stood up, reaching for her. "Listen, I know you're angry with me, but I promise you, I have a good reason for it, for everything," he returned. She felt like smacking his hand away, but found herself gravitating towards the solace of his arms.

"Tell me everything. No more secrets!" she ordered as he stroked her back consolingly.

He nodded solemnly, cradling her face reverently in his palms. "The day I saw you at the slave market, I had already received a vision of us meeting many years beforehand," he illuminated.

"Wait, are you telling me you're a seer?" she blinked owlishly at him.

"Yes. For many years, I received partial visions of you. I searched the realms for you, but always to no avail. The night I returned to the Enchanted Forest, I gave up on my conquest of ever finding you. It'd been so long, and I'd always come up empty handed. Returning permanently seemed like the most sensible solution. As I navigated through the village, I heard the auctioneer's cry. My curiosity was piqued and as I approached the crowd, I saw you standing high on the auction block, gazing out over the multitudes, so afraid and alone. No price for you would have been too high, so I purchased you and brought you home to live with me. I was completely flummoxed at first, because I had this living, breathing woman parading about my castle. A woman, I believed my imagination had conjured up many times to torture me. You made me giddy and nervous, and I found myself becoming tongue-tied around you and barely able to string two sentences together while in your presence. Your heart thirsted for adventure, and I longed to give you whatever it desired. I never meant to steal you away from those you loved, but the more time we spent away, I knew it would be impossible to go back." He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

The afternoon breeze tousled her hair, her tresses tickling his face. She stood unmoving, her voice stolen away by his confession. "Belle, please say something, anything," he sighed, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"I'm having trouble formulating a response. This is all just too much to take in. Tell me something, Rumple," she paused turning away from him to face the billowing waves. "Did you know of my true origins then? Did you know I descended from royalty and was one day to be the Queen of Avonlea?" she tested, casting him a suspicious glance, her azure eyes boring into him.

"Yes, I knew everything," he nodded in confirmation.

"Then why didn't you try to take me back? Why did you keep me from my father?" she questioned, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Because I was looking at the bigger picture. Those slave traders unknowingly did you a favor, Belle. The night after you were captured, the ogres ransacked your kingdom. There's nothing left but rubble and ruins of your former home," he supplied regretfully.

Belle cringed at his statement. The only reason why he'd taken her was to protect her from the truth. It vexed her that he didn't think she could handle it. She attempted to stifle back the onslaught of tears as she cast daggers at him. "You knew this whole time! Why didn't you tell me!? Why did you conceal the truth from me!? Didn't you believe I was strong enough to handle it!?" she bellowed, her voice echoing off the rocks below as she stalked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I was just trying to look out for you," the lilting cadence in his voice soothing. She longed to curse him to the depths of the sea, but his voice was the only thing anchoring her to the world in that moment as reality shattered around her.

She shuddered violently as her knees crumpled beneath her. She expected to hit the sharp rocks below, but he steadied her, hoisting her in his arms for support. She didn't have the strength to fight him as he carried her all the way back to their home, a small cottage settled on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It'd been their home the last ten years, but time passed differently here, and the revelation had never struck her until now. They'd settled in this practically barren realm after Belle showed a strong liking for it.

The realm had mercilessly been torn apart by a great war over a century ago, and the local populace was sparse, but he didn't mind. He relished the peace and quiet with Belle. They'd gained many friends throughout the years, but most had already withered away without her knowledge. The truth was most of the realms they'd once resided in had succumbed to apocalyptic wastelands. Sadly, war was the one thing which tore everything apart, and he yearned to shield her from the ugliness of it, but was it in his best interests to do so? He'd awaited her arrival so long, and he'd somehow turned her into his prisoner whether she realized it or not. As frightened as he was of a future without her, he knew he needed to allow her to make her own decisions when it came to these matters. Perhaps she was ready to die, or maybe she wished for him to leave her in solitude.

The following morning he prepared her favorite breakfast as he awaited for her to rouse from slumber.

She plotted into the kitchen, her hair a tangled disarray. Her eyelids were still leaden with sleep and something unreadable as she joined him at the table. He didn't dare to speak first, for fear of agitating her.

"The breakfast was delicious. Thank you," she simply stated, pushing her plate away. The sound of her weary voice nearly brought him to tears as he hesitantly clasped her hand from across the table.

Tears spilled over his lashes as he spoke. "Belle, I'm so sorry for being dishonest with you. I'll understand if you want to leave and never see me again. I don't deserve anything less if you choose to do so. Today I'm granting your freedom to do as you please. I'll understand if you never want to see me again or-" she silenced him as she placed a delicate finger to his lips.

"For starters, I'm not leaving you, Rumple. I still love you despite all of this madness. Last night, I was thinking about how despite all of these adventures, there's still one thing lacking in our lives," she wet her lips worriedly as she spoke.

"And what's that?" he queried, the saliva thickening in his throat.

"I want to have a child with you, Rumple," she confessed. After all he'd put her through, he couldn't believe she still desired to stay with him.

"You do?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes. Of course I do, you silly man," she let out a watery chuckle. He smiled brokenly at her as he rose from his seat to join her on the other side of the table. She threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her without reserve. With Belle by his side, his future would always be bright, and children would be the grandest adventure they'd ever embarked on.

A/AN: I was going to end it here, but there will be one more chapter soon, hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

The Exchange: Part Four

A/AN: I'm finally at the conclusion of another story. It feels good to get some of these WIP out of the way! Enjoy, Dearies! The ending is short, but I honestly couldn't think of where to take this after the last installment.

Belle glanced down at her newborn son, the precious life she and Rumpelstiltskin had created together. "He's so perfect," she gushed, kissing his brow tenderly.

"He's the best of both of us, I'd like to think," Rumpelstiltskin marveled at the tiny infant with soft tufts of brown curls.

"What shall we call him?" she inquired, gazing up at her Light One husband.

"What about Gideon? The fellow from that book you adore so much," he suggested, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Gideon is a strong name. Do you believe his brother will approve?" she chortled, clasping the fussy infant close to her bosom.

"Bae certainly will, if he ever makes it back before the lad's eighteenth birthday," Rumpelstiltskin remarked. As if he could be summoned by magic, their elder son emerged through the doorway.

"Bae! It's such a pleasure to see you son! Would you like to meet your new brother? I see you got our message," Rumpelstiltskin stated disbelievingly.

"Of course, Papa. I got your message. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Baelfire said, locking gazes with his mother.

"Mother, how are you fairing?" her adult son inquired in a hushed whisper.

"I'm doing fine, Bae. Would you like to hold Gideon?" Belle smiled, handing him the swaddled bundle. Baelfire picked the infant up, holding him precariously in his arms.

"Hey, little guy. Aren't you just a handsome lad! We're going to have all sorts of grand adventures together," Baelfire cooed.

"I'm glad he could make it back. Time runs differently in other realms. I was afraid he wouldn't," Belle sighed, glancing up despondently at her husband.

"His thirst for adventure overrides everything else, Belle. I'd like to think he got that from us," Rumpelstiltskin remarked, pressing a warm kiss against her temple.

"I just hope he decides to stay for awhile," Belle responded, and Rumpelstiltskin could sense the forlornness in her tone.

"Mamma, Papa, he's gorgeous. I think I'm going to stay. I feel like he's going to need his big brother," Baelfire smiled, handing the babe back to Belle.

"We would love that very much, Bae. You've been gone for a long time, and it's good to have you home, son," Rumpelstiltskin said, hugging him close.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be. Besides, portal jumping is getting old. I find a lingering emptiness I'm unable to fill when I'm away from you both," he replied.

"It's because family is everything, son. No other thing will fill it, ever," Rumpelstiltskin admonished, clapping his shoulder lightly.

"We're glad to have you home, Baelfire," Belle gave him a watery smile which he returned with a kiss to her cheek.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," he replied, embracing them simultaneously. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes sighing contentedly, knowing this day would've never been possible if he hadn't purchased his wife at that slave auction. It ultimately turned out to be the best exchange he'd ever made.

The End


End file.
